


A clean pair of boxers

by JetBlackHeart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, a shit tonne of, also a lot of, and a hint of, and it turns him on, another questionable fic im sorry, hahaha, luke gets v embarrassed, something like that, that's everything i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHeart/pseuds/JetBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is notorious for 'borrowing' his bandmates' clothes, so Cal and Ash get revenge by stealing every last scrap of fabric from his hotel room. So understandably, Luke ends up in a bit of a predicament. </p><p>Luke finds himself naked in situations where he wished he had clothes, and wearing clothes in situations where he should probably be naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A clean pair of boxers

**Author's Note:**

> All I really set out to do with this fic was write something that was under 3000 words. Clearly I failed. There was no inspiration for this, I just thought naked Luke would be funny and embarrassing which... yeah. I don't know. I have to stop writing crazy fics like this though, it's getting out of control. I've realised I'm like the pop punk of fanfic writers bc all my fics sounds the same.
> 
> Anyhow, I finally made a tumblr sideblog for my writing, so come talk to me @mukeboy if you're feeling it.
> 
> Fic has been proof-read but not beta'd, please let me know of any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate your support.  
> \- JetBlackHeart

Luke groaned, frowning a bit at his predicament. Just because he was the youngest in the band, didn’t mean he deserved to cop shit like this. Okay so maybe he shouldn’t have stolen Cal’s favourite pair of underwear. He just liked the little pizzas printed all over them, was that such a crime? And maybe he should have been more careful with Ash’s Hendrix shirt, instead of spilling beer all down the front of it. But come _on_ , surely it didn’t warrant an attack like _this_.

Luke should have known they were up to something as soon as they’d settled on the bed in his hotel room, claiming they just wanted to watch TV. He didn’t even question why it had to be in _his_ room, he just went with it, like an absolute idiot. So here he was, standing in the bathroom door of the room, the reality of the situation being dropped on him like a tonne of bricks. He’d been robbed. Those fuckers had stolen everything. Literally everything. His suitcase was gone. His backpack had been snatched. They’d nicked his phone from the bedside table, the hotel towels from the dresser, and even the _sheets_ off the fucking _bed_ had been swiped. Shit.

Luke went and sat on the arm of the couch, ignoring how he was dripping water all over the floor, and tried to work out what to do. He was naked with absolutely no way to cover himself up. He didn’t have a phone, so he couldn’t call anyone to bring him clothes. He considered just staying in his room and spending the night soaked and cold, but he ruled that one out pretty quick – he wasn’t about to risk getting sick in the middle of the tour. Hotel mattresses, man. They carried _diseases_. In saying this, there was no way he was gonna beg Cal and Ash for his stuff back either. They were in the two rooms down from his, and would probably just let him stand outside in the hallway, naked, until another guest found him and called security on him for public indecency. Which left Luke with one option, at the price of his pride, his dignity, and his overall respectability. He needed Michael.

****

Luke couldn’t believe how ridiculous this whole situation was. He was now standing just inside the door to his hotel room, with his head stuck out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. He already felt stupid and exposed, and he hadn’t even left his room yet. Luke gently cupped his junk in his hands just so he had the tiniest bit more protection, and summoned up his last shred of courage. He sucked in a deep breath and checked the corridor for people one last time before steeling himself and lunging out of the doorway, sprinting across the hall to the room opposite his. He started knocking relentlessly on the wood, not even tapping out a drumbeat like he normally would, just banging his knuckles on the door in quick succession. He didn’t want to be too loud in case he drew the attention of the nearby residents, but shit, if Michael didn’t hear him, he was screwed.

Without even realising he was doing it, Luke had started a desperate chant under his breath. “Lemme in, lemme in, lemme in, lemme in”. Luke pressed his ear against the door, but he couldn’t hear any movement from inside the room. Suddenly, a high pitched laugh pierced the air, and Luke winced in barely contained panic when he heard voices echoing in the distance, coming closer. The more frantic Luke became, the louder he knocked, until he was just beating his fist against the wood in desperation. He quickly glanced down the hall, and to his absolute terror, he saw the doorhandle on the stairwell door turn.

“Michael Michael Michael it’s me, it’s Luke, dude you gotta let me in”, wailed Luke, flattening his whole body up against the door as though he could pass through it like a ghost or something. Luke’s cheek was pressed flat against the wood and he stared down the corridor in horror as the stairwell door swung open. 

“Mikey _please_ , I’m too young to go to prison.”

Suddenly, the door he was pressed against was yanked open and he fell into Michael’s room with a yelp, crashing right into the black-haired boy and sending them both sprawling to the floor. 

“JESUS Luke, what the _hell?_ ”, swore Michael, voice all low and drawn out like… oh. He’d been asleep. “You’re fucking lucky this room’s carpeted”. 

It took a few seconds before Luke regained his senses enough to realise that the door to Michael’s room was still open. He managed sit up a bit and kick the door shut with his foot, before turning back to the older boy. “Are you alright Mikey?”, he asked in a small voice. Luke watched nervously as Michael groaned and rubbed the back of his head, sitting up on his elbows. As soon as he looked up at the younger boy, Michael’s eyes widened comically, seemingly only just realising that he had a lapful of a very naked, very embarrassed looking Luke.

Luke felt so weird and exposed; all he could do was stare at Michael unblinking, like a deer caught in headlights. He almost wanted to laugh – this was by far not the weirdest thing that had ever happened with his band, but with the way Michael was eyeing his body, Luke couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“Well Lukey, we both know I’ve always loved your sweet ass, but at least let me take you on a date first”, laughed Michael, hand coming around to teasingly pat one of Luke’s ass cheeks. Luke unwittingly sucked in a deep breath, eyelids fluttering closed at the touch.

See the thing was, Luke _knew_ he was just joking; teasing like he always does, but fuck, Michael was groping his bare ass. Luke didn’t even realise he had pushed his bum back into Michael’s touch until he heard the older boy mumble incredulously,

“Luke are… are you getting hard?”

Michael hadn’t even said it like an accusation, he just sounded confused and maybe curious. They were in a touring band for God’s sake, inappropriate erections happened all the time, and it was always awkward, but it was expected. Still, Luke’s eyes flew open; he knew deep down that somehow, this particular situation was different. He could actually feel his cheeks flush bright pink in embarrassment as he finally got his legs to work and quickly hauled himself up off Michael’s lap. Luke stumbled away from the confused boy still lying on the floor, clumsily trying to cover his half hard cock with his hands.

“It’s my hot body isn’t it-”, started Michael, but as soon as Luke saw the shit-eating grin on his face, he was quick to cut him off.

“-NO! I mean, no, it wasn’t that, not that you aren’t hot, I mean, no it was because, I was just… cold. Yeah, I was cold, see I’m still soaking wet from my shower since I didn’t have a towel because Cal and Ash stole literally everything from my room so I’m still naked and that’s why I’m here. Like wait I’m not here to _be naked_ I’m here to, I mean, what I’m trying to say is… shit Mikey, can I please just borrow a clean pair of boxers?”, finished Luke, voice trailing off at the end, almost in a whimper. 

Luke felt like he wanted to cry, he was so embarrassed that he couldn’t even meet Michael’s eyes. And to top it all off, he could feel that his dick was still slowly filling up. Why did this always have to happen at the most inappropriate times?

“Luke…”, said Michael solemnly, “…you are such a fucking drama queen”, he snorted, doing a really poor job at containing his laughter. “Go into my bathroom and dry off you giant loser, and I’ll find some boxers for you”.

Luke let out a huge breath that he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding in. Thank fuck Michael had dropped the subject so easily. Almost too easily, but Luke wasn’t about to question a good thing.

“Thanks Mikey”, he mumbled as he scuttled into the bathroom, wincing when he looked in the mirror and saw that his flush ran from the tips of his ears right down to his throbbing cock.

****

A couple of minutes later, Luke emerged from the bathroom in a pair of tight black boxers and an oversized grey sweater. He’d actually had to take another shower, just a really quick one with the water on cold so his dick would finally soften up again. Michael had passed some clothes through the door, and when Luke had questioned the lack of pants, Michael had said that he’d left most of his shit on the bus because he “wasn’t expecting any visitors tonight Lukey, if you catch my drift”.

Luke thought that it was an improvement, if nothing else. He wasn’t naked anymore, or cold, and his junk wasn’t hanging out for everyone to see. Michael was lounging against the headboard of the bed with his phone in his hand, still in only a dark blue pair of boxers, and he patted the spot next to him when he saw Luke standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

“I was gonna go sleep in my own room”, admitted Luke as he crawled up the bed to sit next to Michael. 

“Oh yeah, and how were you planning on doing that?”, asked Michael, one eyebrow raised in an amused smirk. “You were as naked as the day you were born when you came in here, so unless you found a… _creative_ place to stash your room key, it looks like you’re stuck here anyway”.

“Oh fuck”, said Luke, shaking his head forlornly. “You’re right. I left it in the pocket of my jeans, so Cal and Ash got that as well”. Luke wasn’t sure how he’d go sleeping in a bed with Michael, seeing as his dick simply wasn’t cooperating with him, but he didn’t really have another choice. And he _wasn’t_ about to go ask Cal and Ash – that’d mean admitting defeat. Luke was just considering going to reception to get another key card when Michael interrupted his thoughts.

“Fuck it, I’m tired. I could probably convince Cal to give you at least your room key back, but that’d mean you’d go back to your own room, and then who’s gonna cuddle me back to sleep after I was so rudely woken up by some naked assailant?”, he said, shifting himself under the covers. 

“You do realise you just asked to cuddle with the naked assailant, right?”, giggled Luke.

“Yeah”, responded Michael, “but right now you’re not naked, and you’re not… assailing me, so I’m making an exception”. 

“That doesn’t make any sense”.

“Your face doesn’t make any sense”.

“Alright fine”, sighed Luke, relenting. “We can cuddle if it’s gonna help you sleep at night, you big baby”. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Michael’s exaggerated, childish pout.

Luke tried to stay cool as he pulled off the sweater and went about settling under the covers. He hoped Michael wasn’t being serious about cuddling. Luke wasn’t sure he could deal with being pressed against a mostly-naked Michael for a whole night without weird things happening to his dick again. Luke had just turned out the bedside light when,

“Why are you all the way over there?”

Fuck.

“C’mere Luke, shuffle back a bit”.

Luke let out a deep sigh and scooted back in the bed, knowing that if he didn’t, Michael would just shuffle forward. Either way, they were gonna end up pressed together. Michael grabbed Luke’s hips and dragged him closer, before hooking an arm around so his hand was resting gently on Luke’s stomach. Eventually Luke let himself relax back into the touch; it was sickening how weak he was for being Michael’s little spoon. 

The room settled into a comfortable quiet for a couple of minutes. Luke lay with his eyes closed, just listening to the soft sounds of Michael breathing, feeling the warm puffs of air against his neck.

“Hey Luke”, said Michael suddenly, voice low and rough, so it didn’t carry through the sparsely furnished hotel room.

“Mmm”, responded Luke, opening his eyes like it would help him listen better or something.

“So are you gonna tell me why you got a boner when you were lying naked on top of me?”, Michael snickered, carrying on his teasing from before. 

Luke went rigid. Fucking Michael, he _knew_ he wouldn’t drop it so easily, always having to tease. Why did he always have to make weird, awkward, sexual things even more weird, awkward and sexual? Luke tried not to make his panic obvious to Michael as he desperately tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation with as much dignity in tact as possible. 

“It was because I touched your ass, wasn’t it? Or maybe not, maybe you’re just an exhibitionist”, the older boy murmured, chuckling breathily.

“Don’t”, whined Luke, but Michael just laughed.

Luke felt his face heating up rapidly until even the tips of his ears were warm. He just knew that Michael had that trademark mischievous smirk plastered on his stupid face. But that was the problem. Luke _knew_ that Michael was just joking, just trying to get a reaction out of him. And _fuck_ was it working, getting a rise out of Luke in all the _wrong places_. Luke squirmed around as he felt his dick fattening up in the tight material, fighting not to grind his ass back against where he knew Michael’s cock was.

“Did you like it Lukey? Like being naked all out in the open? Did you hope someone would come into the hallway and see you?”

Luke stopped squirming and curled his legs up to make himself smaller, tried to quell those unfamiliar feelings. Luke knew that Michael’s words weren’t true. Luke honestly hadn’t wanted random strangers to see his junk. But the way Michael said those things was so embarrassing, and it was doing things to Luke which made him feel even more humiliated, which just _turned him on even more_. It was like some vicious cycle, and Luke just whimpered pathetically when Michael started trailing his fingers through the soft hair that grew in a line down Luke’s stomach.

Luke didn’t understand anything anymore. Michael was _playing_ with him, taking the teasing way too far, and it made Luke’s dick fucking _throb_. 

“Aww Lukey, listen to you. You’re all flustered again. You gonna get hard for me again too?”, purred Michael, smile still evident in his tone as he rubbed at the waistband of Luke’s boxers.

“Mmmm-ichael”, moaned Luke abruptly, and he thrust his ass back against Michael’s cock. He stiffened when he realised his mistake. Oops.

Luke felt more than heard the strange, rumbling growl that reverberated out of Michael from somewhere deep in his chest.

“You liked being used, don’t you Lukey? You like this. Like being teased, being made fun of. You get off on it”, Michael groaned in arousal, sounding like he’d just hit the jackpot. Luke shivered at Michael’s words as he wondered how far the older boy was willing to go with this, now that the mood in the room had completely shifted. He decided that he wanted to find out.

Luke grabbed Michael’s hand, the one that had been toying with his waistband, and dragged it down so that it was resting on the prominent bulge in his boxers. Michael sucked in a sharp breath.

“Is this for me, pretty boy?”, he asked in a throaty murmur as he squeezed at Luke’s covered dick. Luke just moaned and nodded. 

“All for you, Mikey.”

“Christ”, swore Michael as he started a slow push of his hips against Luke’s ass, rubbing the younger boy’s dick through the damp cotton. “You’re gonna let me use you to get myself off, aren’t you", he said, not even bothering to phrase it like a question.

Luke let a loud groan slip through his lips and shoved his hips back towards Michael.

“Mm, yeah, please Mikey, please, I want it”.

“God, you’re so desperate for it, pretty boy. Want my cock so bad you’re already begging for it. A bit pathetic if you ask me”, chuckled Michael as he pushed Luke onto his stomach. He swung his leg over so he was straddling Luke’s ass, then leaned forward so he was bracketing the younger boy’s head with his hands. 

Luke had his head turned to the side so he was able to watch Michael, and his mouth hung open as he panted against the pillow. Michael pulled his own boxers down as far as he could around his thighs, then began thrusting his hips down, grinding his cock against Luke’s covered ass. Luke spread his legs further apart, letting out soft little moans every time his dick rubbed against the mattress from the force of Michael’s thrusts.

Michael was huffing out little sighs of pleasure as he dry humped Luke, moaning loudly when his dick slipped deeper between Luke’s ass cheeks. 

“Shit, Lukey, feels good babe. Bet you’re getting off on this, needy boy. I bet it makes you drip when my hard cock spreads your ass cheeks open, and I haven’t even properly touched you yet.”

“Ah, fuck, Michael, please. Please”, whimpered Luke, grinding his ass up into Michael’s cock, trying to get the older boy off. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, really. This whole situation was just turning him on so much that he wasn’t thinking straight.

“Michael please, more. Want more.”

“Nnn fuuuckkk, m’gonna come babe, you’re gonna make me fuckin’ come”, moaned Michael, before he tensed up, coming hard with a shout of Luke’s name. Michael shot all over the back of Luke’s boxers, hips still gently rocking through his orgasm as he leaned down and pressed tiny kisses against the younger boy’s shoulder blades. 

“Nnnngg you were so good for me Lukey”, slurred Michael as he heaved himself off of Luke’s back, divesting himself of his blue underwear as he went. “Do you think it’s your turn?”

Luke whined and flopped over onto his back in response, hips fucking up into the air desperately. Embarrassment coursed through him when he saw how his body was completely covered in that deep pink flush again.

“You’re still so eager for it pretty boy. Maybe I wont even take your boxers off when I make you come. Make you dirty them up so you go to sleep with a reminder of how filthy you really are”, murmured Michael huskily.

“Holy shhhh-shit, Michael yes, please, do that, please do that”.

“You’re so fucking hot Luke”, Michael moaned as he settled between Luke’s legs and immediately started kissing his hard cock through the material of his boxers. Luke tangled his hands in Michael’s hair, writhing and whimpering desperately as he tried not to push his hips up into Michael’s face.

“Mike, Mike fuck, m’not gonna last”, whined Luke, chest heaving. Michael looked up at Luke through long lashes and continued to suck at the head of Luke’s cock, licking up the length and pressing kisses to his sack where it was caught in the tight cloth. He lapped up the precome as it seeped through the material, groaning at the taste. Michael could feel his own dick twitch between his legs.

“Is that right pretty boy? You like being played with so much that you’re not even gonna last five minutes? Go on then, come baby. Show me how pretty you look when you cream yourself inside my boxers”.

And that was enough to push Luke over the edge. His fists tightened in Michael’s hair and he let out little whimpers of the older boys’s name like a mantra, coming hard and drenching the material. Michael licked up any come that leaked through, sucking gently on the head one last time before pulling away completely. Luke stayed slumped against the pillows, trying to lift his hips a bit to help when he felt Michael trying to pull his ruined boxers off. It was only when Michael left the bed to adjust the thermostat that the night’s events fully caught up to Luke. 

“Mikey”, said Luke in a tiny little voice, feeling exhaustion slowly creep in on his afterglow. 

“It’s okay Lukey, I’m right here”, reassured Michael as he came back to the bed, crawled over Luke so that he was covering his whole body, then leaned down and kissed him deeply. Luke sighed into the kiss and let his eyes flutter closed, contentment washing over him, like this was what he’d needed all along. Michael kissed him lazily, rubbing their tongues together and pressing gentle touches to Luke’s lips, stroking his cheek with his thumb the entire time. Luke realised he liked kissing Michael, like… a lot. He liked the soft feeling of Mikey’s swollen red lips, he liked the scratch of stubble against his chin, and he even liked the sounds of Michael’s sharp little intakes of breath through his nose as they kissed. Luke blinked back tears, unsure of whether they were happy or sad. He felt raw and overwhelmed.

Eventually Michael broke the kiss, and pecked Luke’s puffy lips one last time before he manoeuvred them both under the covers, back into the spooning position they were in when they started. This time though, Michael hooked one of his ankles through Luke’s legs and wrapped an arm around his chest, squeezing tight as he pressed his lips against the younger boy’s spine. 

“Luke, thanks for letting me see you like that baby, you were so good. Are you feeling okay?”

Luke’s chest felt all tight and his eyes prickled with unshed tears. Everything just felt like too much right now. He went to reply, to tell Michael that everything was fine, because it was, mostly. But all that came out was a quiet, choked sob.

“Shit, Luke”, Michael whispered softly. “You know I didn’t mean any of what I said, right? I didn’t want… I’m really sorry if… I didn’t mean to hurt you”.

“No, no Mikey”, began Luke, shifting in Michael’s arms so they were facing each other. Luke tucked his head up under Michael’s chin, breathing in deeply. He felt Michael tangle their legs together, then wind a tattooed arm around his shoulders protectively, comfortingly.

“It’s not that, you didn’t hurt me, it’s just… I liked it. I liked it when you did those things, to the point where I wouldn’t even mind if we did it again... so I'm just a bit scared, I guess”, he finished quietly. He felt a lot better now that he’d said something, and even more so when Michael pulled him even closer.

“Yeah baby, yeah. Me too. We can work this out together… I’ll take care of you, okay? We’ll talk more in the morning, I promise”, Michael murmured sincerely, lips brushing Luke’s hair.

Luke smiled gently against the warm skin of Michael’s chest, breathing him in. 

“Okay Mikey. Love you”, Luke whispered, feeling safe and content with Michael’s response. He closed his eyes and snuggled further into Michael's embrace as he finally allowed sleep to drift over him.

“Love you too, Lukey”, Michael whispered, holding the younger boy close.

They'd sort it out in the morning. For now, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like talking about muke and cashton, come talk to me @mukeboy yoo.


End file.
